


The Ice Cream Date

by A_Tale_of_Two_Comics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes sex, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tale_of_Two_Comics/pseuds/A_Tale_of_Two_Comics
Summary: After hearing an interesting conversation that you were having with Nat, Bucky finally decides to make his move.





	

“I’m telling you – it all just sounds dirty,” Nat said with a grin as she turned to look at me. 

“Nat – it’s probably because your mind is always in the gutter,” I snorted as I lounged on the couch.

“That’s not true!” She protested – her grin widening as she said it. Wanda snickered at this as I playfully rolled my eyes.

“She does have a point – I mean after all, vanilla is technically a type of sex,” Wanda added as Nat shot her a thumbs up. I groaned as I grabbed the remote to flip through the channels.

“You’re going to ruin ice cream for me,” I muttered grumpily under my breath as the two began assigning each type of ice cream with a different type of sexual act or position.

“Oh come on, Y/N. What’s gotten into you? You’ve been so grumpy lately!” Wanda whined as she tried to fight back her giggles.

“I think the issue is what hasn’t gotten into her lately,” Nat added with a quirked eyebrow which caused a new wave of snickers from Wanda. I raised my head up from the couch and gave Nat the best ‘go to hell’ look that I could muster. “There’s nothing wrong with it Y/N – all of us need it sometimes,” she added with a sly grin and a shrug.

“What are you guys talking about?” Bucky’s voice drifted from behind me – causing me to yelp in surprise. I could feel my face flushing at the thought of having to try to explain the conversation to him. Nat had known for awhile now that I had harbored a secret crush on Bucky – but I had always been too terrified of rejection to actually act on it.

“Oh we were just talking about ice cream. Y/N hasn’t had any in awhile, and Wanda and I are trying to convince her that it is good for the soul…. Isn’t that right, Y/N?” Nat replied as her eyes flicked from Bucky back to me.

“Yup,” I managed to squeak out –while mentally adding murdering Nat in her sleep to the top of my to-do list.

The corners of Bucky’s mouth quirked at this as his eyes shone with amusement. “Well Y/N – I haven’t had some ice cream in awhile either. Want to go tonight after dinner with me?” he asked. I narrowed my eyes at Bucky for a moment – I could almost guarantee by the look on his face that he had heard more of the conversation than he was letting on, but even the thought of that was sending shivers down my spine. I shifted on the couch – slightly flustered by the thoughts rushing through my mind. “Well?” Bucky asked again, playfully hovering over me on the couch.

“Sure,” I grinned. 

“Great!” Bucky responded with a wink before strolling out of the common room.

“Problem solved,” Nat added happily as I sent a pillow whizzing towards her head.

* * *

I tried to not let my nerves get the best of me as I waited for Bucky by the elevator. When he stepped out of his room and saw me his eyes drifted appreciatively to my bare legs. I had opted to wear a pair of my shortest shorts to show off my assets – plus it was summer, and pretty damn hot. “Ready?” he asked with a grin.

“Absolutely,” I answered as I followed him into the elevator. 

Once the doors of the elevator closed Bucky turned to me once again with a grin. “You look beautiful tonight – just in case you were wondering,” he whispered as he gave me a once-over again.

“Thanks,” I blushed shyly—causing him to chuckle.

“Are you always this shy?” he countered as we exited the elevator. “Or is it just around me?” he asked with mock horror.

“Mainly just around you,” I laughed as I blushed again. 

“Well you shouldn’t be,” he whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “I wasn’t sure if you would want to come tonight. In all honestly I’ve been wanting to take you out for awhile.” This confession and his physical proximity to my body was causing raw bolts of electricity to shoot down my spine. I could feel my body reacting to his touch as wetness pooled between my legs. I ached for him to slip his hands down my shorts to feel how his words and presence affected me. 

“Here we are,” he announced as he steered me into the ice cream and soda shop – effectively snapping me back to the here and now. We strolled to the counter where we placed our orders and in turn received our things before making our way to a secluded booth in the back corner. 

* * *

“This has to be some of the best ice-cream I’ve had in years,” I groaned as licked my spoon clean. I had inhaled half of the sundae I had ordered already. My announcement caused Bucky to chuckle as he watched me with amusement. Flustered I tried to put my spoon back in the dish but managed to knock the bowl off the table and onto my lap. “Ugh, dammit,” I moaned as I moved to grab napkins.

“Allow me,” Bucky offered as he grabbed a handful of napkins off the table and reached under the table to my lap. I could feel the napkins scrape across my bare skin as he cleaned the mess. I tried my best to stay in control of my body’s responses to his touch as he reached for another batch of napkins and continued his work. He smirked at me mischievously as his fingertips slid very softly across my shorts putting pressure in just the right spot to make me gasp. “Maybe we should head back and get you cleaned up properly,” he whispered suggestively. His voice was as smooth as sex and if I could have I would have taken him then and there.

“Yeah – that’s probably for the best,” I choked out as we both rose from the booth and made our way back to Stark Tower.

* * *

We remained silent throughout the journey to the tower – our bodies never breaking contact as Bucky wrapped his arm tightly around me. Once the elevator doors were securely closed behind us Bucky turned to me – pressing my body against the wall of the elevator as his breath tickled my neck. “Doll – I haven’t done this in awhile. You’ll have to tell me if…”

“Bucky, I want to,” I whispered as I placed my hand softly on his chest. With this answer he kissed me softly and deeply as his body pressed into mine – allowing me to feel his growing hardness. When the elevator dinged to let us know that we had arrived on our floor Bucky broke away from the kiss and took my hand before leading me down the hall to his room.

Once the door to his room was securely locked he turned to look at me with a devilish grin. “I need to clean myself up,” I pointed out as I stepped around him to go to his bathroom.

“No,” he whispered as he softly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

“But Bucky…” I complained.

“I said no,” he responded again as he lifted me off the floor and carried me to his bed. “I’ll take care of it,” he added as he placed me on his bed.

“What do you…. Oh my god,” I moaned as his tongue trailed roughly up my inner thigh. He was relentless as his bobbed up and down – lapping up the stickiness that had been left behind. I couldn’t handle the sensation and bucked my hips softly causing him to chuckle against my skin. The sensation drifted up my body to the growing wetness between my legs. “Bucky,” I moaned breathlessly as he softly pushed my hips firmly back onto the bed.

“What do you want doll?” he whispered softly as his fingers trailed up my thigh and worked their way into my shorts. I moaned again as they touched everywhere but the part of me that ached.  

“Fuck… Bucky, please,” I begged as I wiggled under his embrace – trying to make his fingers graze my sensitive clit.

“Tck, tck,” Bucky responded with humor in his voice as he removed his hands to grab the hem of my shirt. “Let’s get you out of these clothes,” he whispered as I raised up slightly to help him remove my shirt. He let out an appreciative sigh at my red and black lace bra. “This is pretty,” he mumbled as he playfully traced his fingers over the material. “But I bet what’s underneath is even prettier,” he remarked as he reached behind me to unclasp it. “Mmm, I was right,” he muttered appreciatively once he had removed my bra entirely. “God – you’re gorgeous,” he breathed against my chest as he traced one of his metal fingers around my nipple before latching his mouth around its hardened mound and sucking softly. 

“Oh god,” I moaned again as I weaved my fingers through his hair. I felt the cool metal of his fingers tracing down my stomach to the button of my shorts where he expertly unbuttoned them before breaking away from my breast.

“Let’s get these off,” he mumbled as I raised my hips up for him to remove my shorts.

“What about?” I asked as I looked down at my underwear.

“All good things happen in time, doll,” he smirked as his fingers glided around my panty line making the throbbing between my legs intensify. “You’re soaked through your panties,” he muttered amused as his fingers brushed over my clothed core. “All for me?” he asked as a grin spread across his face.

“Bucky if you don’t soon… I’m going to have to…”

“Have to what?” he asked as his eyes shined with curiosity. 

“Do it myself,” I muttered with a smirk.

“Mmm – have you ever touched yourself and thought about me?” he asked – his hot breath tickling my neck as he trailed kisses up and down it.

“Buck,” I moaned again.

“Answer the question baby girl,” he mumbled against my skin.

“Yes,” I muttered breathlessly.

“Do you think about me filling you up with my dick?” he asked as his hands began to pull away the soaked fabric of my underwear. 

“Yes,” I panted. I gasped as he spread my legs open wider.

“I want you to touch yourself for me,” he whispered before pulling away and getting off the bed. He began to remove his clothes – his eyes never leaving me as I did what I was told. I moaned as my fingers spread around my wetness – tripping over my sensitive clit again and again. Bucky pushed off his underwear allowing his erection to spring free. My body responded to the mere sight of its size. “That’s enough,” Bucky muttered as he grabbed my hands and moved them above my head. “Are you always this wet when you think about me?” he asked as his fingers grazed the inside of my thigh before making contact with my wetness. I could only manage to nod my head yes as I rocked myself up and down his fingers. I could feel my walls tightening as I road towards my orgasm. Suddenly Bucky removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his tongue. Lapping up my wetness and humming appreciatively to himself. As he pushed his tongue into me I lost control and came hard. 

He allowed me to ride out the wave of my orgasm on his face before breaking free and sitting up. “Come here, doll,” he said as he offered a hand to me. I took it and shakily sat up before making my way over to where he was sitting. He lifted me gently over him before slowly sitting me on his lap until he was fully sheathed inside of me. I moaned at the fullness. “God, Y/N… you’re so tight,” he muttered under his breath as I began to move myself up and down – causing just the right amount of friction.

“God you feel better than I could ever imagine,” I muttered as Bucky thrust his hips towards mine – allowing himself even deeper. I moaned at this as I continued to ride him. I could feel myself tightening around him – my body already working towards its next orgasm. “Fuck, Bucky!” I exclaimed as I spilled over the edge – the deep contractions of my walls ushering on his own orgasm. He groaned as he stiffened – coating my walls with himself. I stilled around him until his orgasm ended and he softly raised me from his lap before laying beside me.

He snuggled close to me as our bodies finally began to relax. “Doll?” he asked as I turned around to face him. He grinned as he looked at me. “Anytime you want ice cream all you have to do is ask.”


End file.
